Kinji Tohyama
"The only work I hate... is that of a Butei." Kinji Tohyama (遠山 キンジ Tohyama Kinji) is the protagonist of the series and a student at Butei High school. He was ranked Level E (the lowest combat rank) due to missing the Butei evaluation exam. However, under certain "conditions" his level raises to the highest combat status of Level S (the highest combat rank). He is currently enrolled in the Inquesta department. After the death of his brother, he now plans on quitting Butei and live a normal life by transferring into a normal high school. His duty-issue weapon is a Beretta 92FS Inox (which was given an illegal Machine Pistol conversion and referred to by him as Beretta Kinji Model), and a butterfly knife. In Volume 6 of the light novel he obtains a black Desert Eagle (which was similarly modified to fire in burst as well as auto) which belonged to his father and a double-edged scramasax, (modified with a hidden sheath and a reinforced rubber handle) which belonged to Sherlock Holmes, to add to his arsenal. He has accepted the mission of clearing Kanzaki Kanae's name by request of Aria. Kinji cares deeply for Aria and eventually develops romantic feelings for her as the story progresses. Before those events he was searching for details concerning his brother's, Tohyama Kinichi, death, but found out through Riko that his brother is alive and is a member of IU. He also admires his brother Tohyama Kinichi deeply, yet fought against him for Aria's sake. He won, and told him to find another way to destroy the IU. History Kinji seems to have a history with Shirayuki prior to the events of the anime and manga. Although it doesn't seem to be shown what Kinji did in his younger days at the time Shirayuki was a child at the Hotogi Shrine, it seemingly implied he lived a normal life in the outside world. Kinji had brought Shirayuki to very close parts of the world outside of the Hotogi Shrine. When Kinji was in middle school, he was constantly harassed by girls who had found out his secret. He was their personal "Ally of Justice," and they would purposefully trigger his Hysteria Mode in order to force him to help them. Due of this experience, he does not enjoy the use of Hysteria Mode. When he first enrolled in Tokyo Butei High School, he joined Assault, but after the disappearance of his brother, Tohyama Kinichi, he wanted to quit being a Butei, and he transferred to Inquesta. In January, he had just moved into an Inquesta dormitory room meant for four. However, because no other boys from Inquesta had requested for a dormitory, he was staying there by himself with no roommates before Aria moved in. From then on he and Aria pursued the case of the Butei Killer. Personality Kinji appears to be highly anti-social to most people, and cold even to women. An example of this would be Shirayuki, since even though they would be designated as friends, Kinji still speaks in a somewhat hostile manner towards her. Kinji is also very negative when it comes to thinking about specific topics, which usually have to do with things he doesn't tell anyone else. An example of this is when Aria became inquisitive about Kinji's reaction to the mention of Kana. He would not tell anyone else when it comes to topics such as his brother. However, when Kinji is under the influence of Hysteria Mode, he becomes unnecessarily melodramatic when it comes to his statements. Even in the first episode of the anime, he had shown such a quality. He will go to great lengths to protect women because Hysteria Mode affects how he would normally act around the opposite gender. As such, when he speaks to women, his voice reaches a lower pitch then his usual tone. Aside from that, he takes the appearance of a cliche'd overly cocky person. But, overlooking his negativities, Kinji can actually come to care about another person to an exceptional degree. This was first mentioned by Riko. However, he tends to cover it up by reciting Butei Charter Section 1. He grew to care greatly about Aria later on in the story, even when not in the influence of Hysteria Mode. Kinji is also mentioned to have some sort of submerged charisma, as quoted by Reki and Tsuduri-sensei. He is not aware of it, but he seems to give off the aura of a leader in times of distress, swaying the judgement of even his own enemies. However, Kinji doesn't seem to be able to grasp hidden meanings behind statements. It seems extremely difficult for him to fully understand the meaning behind a suggestive action. He has commented on this several times, and a perfect example would be during the events of Volume 9, Chapter 3. For some reason, despite his extremely persistent attempts to refrain from entering Hysteria Mode, he seems to be able to do so with a single kiss. This may show that while he is extremely steadfast when trying not to enter Hysteria Mode, he has a low tolerance and is therefore easily aroused, although this may be justifiable by the fact that he's a single man just like anyone else with his own "needs". Abilities *'Firearm Usage: '''Tohyama Kinji is very knowledgeable and skilled in the usage of guns due to his education in Butei High. His skill with firearms is enhanced thirtyfold when under the influence of Hysteria Mode. *'CQC (Close Quarters Combat): Kinji's hand to hand skills are fair, and only most formidable when under the influence of Hysteria Mode. *'''Hysteria Mode: '''The secret weapon of the Tohyama bloodline, the Hysteria Mode is a special genetic condition passed down to Kinji. When activated, the result is his brain and nerves get thirty times more efficient at everything it does. In short, Kinji's strength becomes thirty times that of his own as well as his reflexes, speed and intelligence. Hysteria Mode has allowed Kinji to perfrom inhuman feats of strength, speed and logic, such as deflecting bullets using his own bullets, performing a quick draw with his Beretta invisible to the naked eye, deflecting bullets with his fingers and performing an attack at supersonic speed. Also, Hysteria Mode's prerequisites allow him to seduce women with relative ease. His mannerisms and words are capable of flustering others of the opposite gender far too easily for his own good. Relationships Aria H. Kanzaki Aria is Kinji's partner and is also his love interest. Aria is a member of Team BaskerVille as well and has said that she will give the team orders from behind the lines, despite Kinji being the appointed leader. Kinji's interest in Aria has grown to an extent that his Hysteria Mode will activate upon very minor provocation, compared to the others who have managed to activate it which have only done so through very extreme and tempting seduction or accidental sexual provocation. Kinji has also commented multiple times on how cute or beautiful Aria's outward appearance actually is when she isn't trying to kill him, and can easily enter Hysteria under the right conditions. This hints that his feelings for Aria enhance the possibility of entering Hysteria Mode. He has also entered Hysteria Berserk twice because of her. He has also given her a simple ring that, while he had no idea of any possible misunderstood meaning behind giving her a ring, Aria had already full-blown completely misunderstood the insinuation behind the presentation of the ring. Again, Kinji is a little slow with these matters. Reki Reki is an old acquaintance of Kinji from missions they have apparently teamed up for before. Reki is often a minor character. This is attributed to her qualifications as a Sniper. As such, she is often seen providing cover or long-ranged support. However, during the events of the Epilogue of Volume 5 in the light novel, Reki has shown to have taken an interest in Kinji. She had held him at gunpoint on the roof of the Inquesta building and had proposed marriage to him, and stating that the "wind" had given the order to do so. During those suceeding days, Reki had become a presence in Kinji's life that would never leave. She has also shown unwavering loyalty to him in situations where it has seemed there was no other choice but for her to sacrifice her life in order to save Kinji's. She had attempted this twice, with both having been interfered with by Kinji. Kinji seems to have also been the first person to truly understand Reki, her disposition and her personality. Kinji is also the only person to have awakened recognizable emotion within Reki. Kinji was witness to seeing her first smile during the events of Volume 6. During the events of Volume 10, Reki had begun to show a fairly humane side to her old personality. However, this worked against Kinji instead of favoring him. Instead of assisting him on his request, she merely responded with "I currently have no desire to speak with you." Shirayuki Hotogi Kinji's childhood friend. Shirayuki is someone Kinji himself finds invading, overly attached and, to that extent, annoying. However, he also may seem to have some hidden emotions towards Shirayuki. However, Shirayuki thinks extremely differently of Kinji. Shirayuki has an extreme amount of love and affection for Kinji, up to the point where she would be easily swayed from her judgement and decisions simply through speaking to him. She acts extemely flustered around him, and will get murderously jealous towards other females who would create any sort of advance of any kind upon him. This sort of emotion has led up to multiple battles with other females, mainly Aria H. Kanzaki. Kinji also unknowingly proposed marriage to her saying "Shirayuki. Won't you please become Tohyama Shirayuki?", his original intent was to make Shirayuki pretend to be his sister in order to drive away Kaname from his dorm. However, Shirayuki's extremely appropriate action was to faint while still standing up. Riko Mine Kinji views Riko as somewhat of a child, but also respects her for her hidden intelligence and power. She is a Rank A from the same department, Inquesta. As such, she is extremely efficient at gathering information from whatever sources possible. Riko viewed Kinji as a friend and her method to acquiring various erotic dating sims, since store-keepers think she is too young to actually purchase them for herself. However, leading up to the events of Volume 3-4, Riko seems to have actually fallen in love with Kinji. Riko has this tendency to sexually harass Kinji whenever he is around, due to the knowledge of his Hyteria Savant Syndrome. As such, Kinji has made it a habit to stay away from her when she does. Seemingly, after she had expressed her true feelings, she may have turned the harassment into a constant habit. L.L Watson Prior to Watson's revelation, Kinji viewed Watson in an extremely negative light, even transforming into Hysteria Berserk after seeing him drug and take away Aria. However, after Watson told him her secret, Kinji treated Watson afterward with a much less negative outlook, going so far as to allow Watson as the Medic for Team BaskerVille. Watson seems to ask flustered around Kinji after the events of Volume 8, which seemingly implies that Watson may actually like Kinji. This is also heavily implied when Watson requested for "shock therapy" so that Watson could feel more feminine, going far enough as to strip down in front of him and later during another shock therapy she started kissing him on his cheek repeatedly while muttering that she likes him. Jeanne ''' Kinji and Jeanne were once enemies, when Jeanne had operated for IU under the guise of the famous Durandal. However, due to her plea bargain, she and Kinji are now currently friends and school-mates. Kinji holds a great deal of respect for Jeanne on a lot of levels. Whether it be her looks, her personality or her ability, he has praised her for her great grasp on things and ability to perform well. Also, he has been intimidated by her before. Overall, Kinji and Jeanne are on relatively good terms. Jeanne is one of the few people who knows Kinji's secret: Hysteria Mode. The two keep each other's secrets quite well. Jeanne is not necessarily a good friend of Kinji's, but he has counted on her as an ally on different occasions. Additionally, Jeanne has has interesting reactions to Kinji's personality before. This hints at possible repressed feelings for him. Trivia *Kinji was born in July. *Kinji is 170 centimeters tall, and he weighs 63 kilograms. His blood type is A. *He is in Class S of Tokyo Butei High School. Category:Characters Category:Students of Tokyo Butei High School Category:Quadra Category:Tohyama Family members Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Inquesta Category:HSS users Category:Team Baskerville